Load carrying machines, including trucks, wheel loaders and the like, are commonly employed during construction and excavation for transporting loads from one point to another. These load carrying machines may comprise a body for holding material, often known as a dump body, which can be raised relative to a chassis of a machine and tipped about a pivot point to empty any material held therein. The body position may be controlled by one or more actuators, commonly hydraulic, which may operate a hoist device which may move the body between a fully lowered position and a fully raised position. In the fully lowered position, the body may rest upon the chassis, and in the fully raised position, the body may be positioned at a maximum angle about the pivot point and relative to the chassis.
During a complete raise and lower hoist cycle of the body, an operator may have to execute several actions according to a given hoist procedure for the hoist device. This may include, but is not limited to operating a brake of the machine, changing a transmission range of a transmission, and operating a device(s) that controls a movement of the body. As a result, completing the actions of a given hoist procedure may contribute to lower operational efficiency and greater operator fatigue throughout a work day.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,602 (“the '602 patent”), entitled “Method and Device for Controlling Specific Functions Within a Load-carrying Vehicle Under Dumping and/or Loading the Load-carrying Platform of the Vehicle,” is directed toward a method and device for controlling specific functions of a load-carrying vehicle when dumping and/or loading a load-carrying platform. The device described in the '602 patent includes a maneuvering organ arranged in a cabin of the load-carrying vehicle for hand maneuvering by a driver. The maneuvering organ may activate a brake or select a neutral position in a gearbox when the maneuvering organ is activated.
However, there is a need for an improved system that reduces a number of actions that must be completed by a driver or operator of a vehicle attempting to operate a body of the vehicle which can hold and distribute material. Further, there is a need for an improved system that gives control of different components and/or systems of the vehicle to the driver or operator during an automatic raising or lowering of the body, in response to specific inputs from the driver or operator and/or detected conditions of operation.